Azure
by bluemond
Summary: Hidupnya yang semula hitam putih menjadi lebih berwarna ketika bertemu sang Azure


_Hidupnya yang semula hitam putih menjadi lebih berwarna ketika bertemu sang Azure._

 **Azure**

 **Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Romance-Drama**

 **Sai, Ino Yamanaka**

 **Note: AU, typo bertebaran, OOC**

 **Not my first fanfiction, but my first in Naruto universe**

 **Happy Reading! :)**

 **bluemond's Present**

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu membuka pintu balkonnya. Membiarkan angin pagi yang segar menghapus bau tinta dan cat yang menguar di seluruh kamarnya. Ia memandangi jalanan di bawahnya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Kereta-kereta para bangsawan yang melintas dengan angkuhnya. Tak ada yang menarik menurutnya. Ia menyiapkan sarapannya. Bukan benar-benar sarapan karena hanya secangkir kopi. Ia hendak mengambil roti gandum tapi tiba-tiba ia tak selera mengisi perutnya. Lelaki itu kemudian bersiap seperlunya. Membawa buku sketsa dan pena yang terselip di kantong vest-nya. Ia lalu mengunci pintu rumah sekaligus galerinya dan melangkah keluar.

Wajahnya yang pucat dan datar tak berekspresi itu sangat kontras dengan cuaca Trapani yang begitu cerah. Begitupun dengan kecerian penduduknya. Anak-anak kecil yang bermain. Para ibu yang sedang perdebatan alot dengan para pedagang. Atau pemusik jalanan yang bersiap meramaikan alun-alun kota. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah bar. Tentu saja bar itu masih tutup di pagi hari seperti ini. Maka ia berjalan memasuki gang sempit di sebelahnya. Ia tak perlu meminta izin dari pemilik untuk bisa masuk lewat pintu belakang mengingat statusnya begitu diagungkan sang pemilik bar. Di dalam sudah menunggu lelaki berambut blonde dan wanita cantik berambut pink yang tampak seumuran.

"Wah, si menyebalkan sudah datang rupanya," lelaki berkulit pucat itu mengambil tempat di samping teman blondenya yang mengatainya menyebalkan.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu Sai?" bartender sekaligus pemilik bar itu menawari lelaki berkulit pucat.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, apa kau sedang mencari inspirasi untuk lukisan baru?" wanita berambut pink melihat buku sketsa yang ada di tangan Sai.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terbiasa membawanya setiap hari."

"Huh, dasar menyebalkan," teman blondenya mengomel.

"Jadi apa ada yang ingin kalian ceritakan?" begitu Sai kembali membuka mulutnya, dua temannya itu menghembuskan nafas bersamaan. Sai melihat kedua temannya. Walau ia memang merasa sedikit empati tapi rasanya otot di wajahnya tak bisa lagi digunakan untuk berekspresi.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku harus bolak-balik dari Trapani ke Palermo untuk segera mencari tenaga dokter dan perawat. Meski raja juga sudah mengusahakan untuk mencari tenaga dokter dari luar Sisilia."

"Jadi kau menghadap langsung kepada raja untuk mengurus klinikmu itu Sakura?" si blonde bertanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana gubernur pelit itu. Yang ada di otaknya hanya mengurus uang korupsi dan militer negara saja. Padahal perang sudah lama usai. Harusnya melakukan hal yang lebih berguna pasca perang seperti mengobati mental anak-anak korban perang. Kenapa malah mengimpor meriam baru? Apa dia berharap akan ada perang lagi?" Sakura menggerutu.

"Tapi tak banyak yang bisa kau lakukan terhadap Bangsawan Shimura itu," Sai berkomentar.

"Andai Sisilia lebih berdemokrasi aku akan menghasut seluruh penduduk Trapani untuk menggulingkan gubernur pelit itu. Aku bahkan tak percaya raja masih mempertahankan jabatan orang itu."

"Sedikit banyak ia membantu peperangan Sakura."

"Hei, tanpa dia Sisilia juga bisa menang. Kan ada dirimu, pahlawan Sisilia, Naruto."

"Aku tak banyak melakukan apapun," Naruto mengusap rambutnya sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

"Hidupmu bahkan lebih beruntung. Setelah perang, seluruh negeri memujamu. Kau langsung mendapat gelar kehormatan dari raja. Kudengar kau juga akan segera pindah ke Palermo. Raja memberimu jabatan di pemerintahan kan?"

"Yah, hanya posisi di Kementrian Pertahanan."

"Benar, kan? Hidupmu sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau sudah mendapat segalanya."

"Jika kau menganggapnya begitu, kau salah Sakura," kini Naruto tertunduk sedih. Sai hanya mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu putri Bangsawan Hyuga kan?"

"Ah, benar! Kau sedang dekat dengannya bukan? Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah hendak mempersuntingnya?"

"Seberapa banyak uangku, seberapa tingginya posisiku di pemerintahan, seberapa hebatnya aku di mata orang-orang tetap tidak akan berhasil meluluhkan hati pemimpin bangsawan itu. Aku dan Hinata memang saling mencintai, tapi aku tak yakin apakah cinta kami bisa bersatu. Hiashi tetaplah bangsawan yang menginginkan putra bangsawan terpandang menjadi menantunya. Cepat atau lambat Hinata akan segera dijodohkan dengan putra bangsawan. Rumor yang kudengar, lelaki itu adalah putra kedua Bangsawan Uchiha dari Palermo."

"Uchiha?" Sakura terbelalak jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Kepalanya ikut tertunduk depresi.

"Pada akhirnya entah itu kau yang harus memanjat kastil tempat sang putri berada atau sang putri yang harus dengan sukarela menanggalkan mahkotanya dan turun menghampirimu. Benar begitu kan, Naruto?" Sai akhirnya berucap setelah sekian lama diam. Naruto memandangi teman emotionless-nya itu. Wajahnya memang datar. Tapi manik gelapnya menyiratkan empati yang dalam.

"Kau benar Sai. Aku harus berjuang agar berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Hinata atau dia yang harus menanggalkan gelar kebangsawanannya. Tapi aku tak tega jika harus membuat Hinata seperti itu. Menurutmu apa aku bisa?"

"Kau yang seorang diri menumpas ratusan pasukan Romawi kenapa tak bisa berjuang untuk cintamu?" Naruto tersenyum sumringah mendengar perkataan Sai.

"Sakura, menjadi anggota bangsawan Uchiha bukan sesuatu yang mustahil. Kau memang bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Tapi kau akan punya sesuatu yang membuat lelaki itu dan keluarganya menyambutmu dengan tangan terbuka."

"Kau? Sakura, apa kau menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki Uchiha itu?" kini Naruto menatap sahabat bersurai pinknya itu.

"Tidak sampai seperti itu. Aku beberapa kali bertemu dengannya saat di Palermo. Ia banyak membantu operasional klinik di Trapani. Aku sangat senang mengetahui masih ada bangsawan berhati mulia yang menyumbangkan uang dan tenaganya untuk mengobati anak-anak. Kemudian aku mulai menyukainya. Tapi tidak akan berhasil kaulau dia benar-benar akan dijodohkan dengan putri Hyuga itu."

"Tenang saja Sakura, itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku akan menjadikan Hinata milikku seutuhnya," Naruto membusungkan dadanya penuh tekad. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih Naruto, Sai."

"Terimakasih juga Sai," Naruto melempar senyumnya.

Sai menarik ujung bibirnya. Entah apakah itu yang dinamakan tersenyum. Tapi ketika ia mencoba, Sai malah terlihat aneh di mata Naruto dan Sakura. Mungkin karena terlihat dipaksakan.

"Kau memang paling hebat jika memberikan kata-kata penyemangat. Bagaimana kehidupanmu?"

"Seperti biasa. Tak ada yang menarik," ujar Sai apa adanya.

"Kelihatannya kau perlu mendapat sedikit tantanagan dan masalah. Atau mungkin kau harus setidaknya merasakan cinta agar hidupluh lebih berwarna."

"Naruto benar Sai, cobalah bertemu beberapa wanita dan ajak berkencan. Kau akan merasakan betapa bermacam-macamnya perasaan itu ketika kau sudah jatuh cinta. Sepeti kami."

Sai menyusuri jalanan kota. Ucapan Sakura berputar-putar di kepalanya. Jatuh cinta. Seperti apakah rasanya? Apakah menyakitkan seperti Sakura yang mendengar lelaki Uchiha akan dijodohkan dengan putri Hyuga? Atau menyenangkan seperti saat Naruto menceritakan kisahnya dengan Hinata. Apapun itu. Yang pasti Sai mengetahui satu hal. Cinta dapat membuat perasaan temannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya dengan hitungan detik.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah melewati rumahnya. Jalanan ini tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya, tapi Sai belum pernah melewatinya. Mungkin karena selama ini ia hanya melewati jalanan yang sama selama bertahun-tahun. Sai menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko bunga. Satu-satunya bangunan yang menarik perhatiannya karena bermacam-macam bunga yang tersusun rapi di etalase. Toko itu seperti kebanyakan bangunan di Trapani, berlantai dua. Lantai dasarnya toko bunga itu dan lantai dua mungkin tempat tinggal sang pemilik toko.

"Oh, selamat datang! Apa anda akan membeli bunga?" sang pemilik itu keluar sambil membawa gembor.

Manik wanita itu. Manik biru laut yang cantik. Tidak seperti miliknya yang sehitam tinta. Sai seolah terhisap ke dalam lautan birunya. Sai pikir manik blue sapphire Naruto yang begitu melindungi adalah yang paling indah. Tapi manik ini. Begitu hangat dan berwarna.

"Tuan?" Sai tersadarkan oleh fantasinya ketika wanita itu melambaikan tangan di depannya.

"Jika anda ingin membeli bunga atau sekedar melihat-lihat anda bisa masuk ke dalam. Aku harus menyiram tanaman-tanaman ini dulu."

"Ah, ya baiklah," Sai tanpa sadar mengangguk dan memasuki toko bunga itu. Ia heran dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Nada bicara wanita itu sama sekali tidak memerintah tapi kenapa ia dengan mudahnya menurut. Sai bukanlah orang seperti itu. Ia tak suka kata-kata yang menguasainya. Karena biasanya dialah yang selalu mengusai orang-orang dengan kata-katanya. Tapi fakta bahwa ia terperangkap pesona wanita itu tak bisa ia elak.

Sai membuka buku sketsanya. Ia memandangi wanita itu dari dalam toko. Sepertnya ia punya inspirasi untuk melukis hari ini.

Hai! Salam kenal!

Aku udah cukup lama menggeluti perff-an, tapi baru kali ini nulis memakai tokoh anime.

Semoga nggak buruk ya!

Mind to review? :)


End file.
